<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by shadowOrchid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027688">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid'>shadowOrchid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman and the Outsiders (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfam Week 2020, Brotherhood, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Good Friend Roy Harper, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Has Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Wally West is Alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Batman #55 like a shock wave the closer to the center you are the greater the impact. How Roy, Jason, Tim and Wally  deal with the fall of a leader, brother and friend. and many more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When the Heart Stops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always found it odd that Tim and Jason weren't part of those in the comic dealing with Dick's head shot.  then I thought what about Roy and Wally?  and then Cassandra and then well leads into another fic idea. This will be also a multi-chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can shoot as accurate as any bullet from that gun suctioned to your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason swallowed the mouthful of soda before setting it down by his feet. This wasn't the first ever 'Quiver vs Bullet' debate he had battled words over with his best friend. It had been a hot day, like most days in Miami. For once the city wasn't in peril or the world for that matter, a down day, both were content in  enjoying. The city lights kept them company as Roy ran his fingers along the newly manufacture of his making. He whistled holding it out before him.</p><p>“You can't beat that, look at that line. Perfection.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason  chuckled. “Do you want me to leave you both alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Roy rolled his eyes at the cheeky remark. “Smart ass. So..what do you have planned tonight, heard from Artemis lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I haven't besides, I was thinking of just watching a movie in doors. With  a couple of beers, popcorn, and sleep in until the next afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear ya, been thinking of actually checking in back with fam. See how Ollie is doing..then.” Roy caught the not buying it leer in his direction.  “Yeah, sounded more convincing in my head. Truth, I have a meeting to got to.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason stretched his shoulders. “Want me to come with, support in all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks but..I'm good really. Haven't had a drink for awhile but the temptations always there.”</p><p>Jason nodded. “Proud of ya, pal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awe, did you get that off a Hallmark friendship card?” Roy shot back with a smirk.</p><p>“Now, who is being a smart ass?” Jason stated picking up his soda. “Make a note I made the effort to be there for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Roy slid the arrow back in the quiver by his feet. “Processed and filed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don't make a big deal out of this..but if you want, you can hang-” Jason stood whipping out his gun pointing it at the sudden arrival.</p><p>Roy seconds behind placing arrow to bow. Jason watched as the teen approached them. He lowered his gun relieved and irritated. “Are you looking to earn a flesh wound replacement?”</p><p> </p><p>Roy lowered his own weapon. Then beamed a smile. “Hey, Tim. Jay's right. I could have pierced that adorable head of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim remained still but Jason could tell something was off. Tim, would never not make a correction, pointing out inaccuracies, even in the smallest detail. Great in the field, a nuisance in everyday life, that could be mistaken for condescending air. Jason  knew Tim, thanks to his obsessive deadly episodes when he studied the vigilante. What was more, Tim showed signs of uncertainty...no shock. Why the hell would he be in shock? He didn't look hurt, no signs of trauma but.. he did look pale..paler than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, T man you alright?” Roy asked picking up the same oddity as Jason had.</p><p> </p><p>Jason tried to mask his concern with a added jest. “You ran out of coffee again?”</p><p> </p><p>Roy chuckled cracking open a soda of his own. “Got you covered, soda in every color of the rainbow.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence cut into Jason's patience finally caving. “Tim, whatever-”</p><p> </p><p>“Something has happened.” Tim spoke.</p><p>Jason chuckled picking up his can once more looking over at Roy. “Knew this peace was too good to last, so, what now Gorilla broke into the zoo to raise a fury	`-fury barricade of doom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Again.” Roy added. Jason pointed at him. </p><p>“Again.” Jason smile faded he rolled his eyes. “C'mon kid that was funny.”</p><p>Tim rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand as he slipped his left into his pocket. Jason swear the kid looked a few words a way from crying. “...It's Dick. He's..he's been shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Roy frowned he could here it in his voice. Jason walked over placing each hands on Tim's shoulder. “Tim, look at me. Dick has been shot before, he's bounced back from worse. It comes with the territor-”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a head shot, Jason.” Tim interrupted with barely contained remorse.</p><p> </p><p>Jason felt he had been thrown over a fifty story high rise to feel every inch of the earth shattering impact. It wasn't the words..it was the raw emotional light that filtered slowly in the eyes of the other, the validation that Jason had heard right. It took a few breath taking heart beats later, not realizing the fact he had lowered his arms and put a couple feet distance between them. </p><p>He didn't accept that..every part of his brain battled with his heart as he thought about the boy that taught him men could fly long before superman landed on the scene. The boy who gave him the foundation to his destiny. Not Batman not Bruce. Dick. Robin, he raised a hand sending the anger in him into the messenger in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You..there is.” he couldn't even speak. He growled out. “..When?”</p><p>“Yesterday night.” Tim answered.</p><p> </p><p>Jason anger sharpened the green  in his eyes snatching Tim by the front of his jacket. “Why the hell didn't someone contact me sooner!”</p><p>“I..” Tim shook his head. “I don't know.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason drew him closer. “You always know, you're just as good as Bruce is. You're his freaking wonder twin,  you always know!”</p><p> </p><p>Jason felt pressure on his shoulder. Bringing himself to look over at Roy, he was damned if he didn't look as broken as he felt. </p><p> </p><p>“..Jason.” Roy firmly ordered. “Let him go, this isn't his fault and it isn't yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason lowered his head reminding himself to calm. Closing his eyes he released Tim feeling his hands shake.  He turned his back Roy walking over to Tim  giving them space. A moment heavy and thick passed by before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim shook his head.  “..I don't have all the details. All I know it was a hired hit, by who. it's being worked on but.. the shot was KG Beast.”</p><p>Jason turned back. “..Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce, is already taking care of it. According to Alfred, Bruce got Dick to the hospital in time but..he's not in good shape.”</p><p>“How bad are we talking here?” Roy asked as Tim walked over to the ledge of the building sitting heavily on it. </p><p>“..That kind of trauma. It's not good..it's never good.” Tim ran a hand through his hair. “he's in intensive care. And..god, I can't believe this is happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason let out a breath through his nose. Then went over and grab his belongings. “i can have the jet up and in Gotham in 20.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Tim and Jason went to leave. Jason halted turning back to Roy. “You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I'm not. I have somewhere else to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason  didn't think through his blurt. “The meeting can fucking wait Roy!”</p><p> </p><p>Roy's anger shot into Jason. “I know that Jason, but there is someone else who needs to know. And if he finds out last out of everyone he will be livid.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason suddenly got it giving an apologetic affirmation he led the way out. Roy took out his phone ignoring the shake in his hands he sent a short text. He gave himself a few seconds to gather himself because it all he had time for as he heard the familiar sound felt the static in the air at his friends arrival. </p><p>“Hey, Roy what's up?”</p><p> </p><p>The archer cursed under his breath for the second time that night he felt his heart turn to stone. He closed his eyes mentally kicking himself to get it together.</p><p>Hey, Wally..” he faced the other he had to be a man about this. He had to look at the other straight in the eye so he could watch the bright smile that Wally wore naturally and watch it fade and along with it shatter his heart. “We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Wally brow creased some. “Ok, got that much out of the text. So, just tell me Roy.”</p><p> </p><p>“....It's about Dick.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Haunted by You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is memories in this. those memories are from actual dialogue from  Comic books. so not my words.  not saying it comes from my poorly engineered brain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah, um. We're still persona non outlaws.”</p><p>“Actually that would mean..okay, yeah okay. Sometimes you do such a good job being a GOOD guy I forget you are one of the bad guys. I'll be honest, Jason. It is Nice seeing you being a better big brother to Bizzaro than I ever was to you.”</p><p>“You did okay, Dick. You deserve more credit than I ever gave you.”<br/>
(End of memory)<br/>
)))</p><p> </p><p>Jason was brought out of his thoughts as the hum sound of the engine filled the cabin space. The slight turbulence shook the silence that had expanded between him and his younger counter part. Tim sat staring out the window but Jason knew that Tim was both far away from where they were and acutely aware of the mounting worry his thoughts were throwing at him. </p><p>He softened nudging his elbow to knock it against Tim's arm. “Hey, how are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine.” came the automated reply.</p><p>Jason titled his head back against the seat. “..Yeah. ..Where were you when you received the news?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ivy University, got a voice message from Alfred in the middle of professor Palmer's class...Sorry, I took to long to tell you. I told Alfred, not to worry, I'd contact you as soon as I could.”</p><p>Jason looked over at Tim in bewilderment. “Your university and Miami are as close as the North Pole is to Hawaii.”</p><p>Tim  lowered his gaze glancing over Jason. “Alfred, doesn't deserve the weight of all this. I help where I can.”</p><p>Jason watched as Tim turned back to the window wanting to say thank you but somehow felt wrong, distasteful under the circumstances. He let silence fill in once more his mind wondering, hoping that Roy wasn't over his head, that he was doing ok confronting Wally.</p><p>)))))))))))))</p><p>“...”</p><p>Roy prepared himself for hysterics. After all Wally wasn't exactly a bat..but for a speedster to be still was to say the least, not good.</p><p>Wally felt his world shift and warp, and bend as he tried to cope. Dick. Shot. Head. An image implanted in his mind and expanded as it consumed him. Somewhere he heard Roy speaking. The haze lifted. Easy going wide, wally sharply turned over. Empty the contents of his stomach on the roof top.</p><p>“..lly, easy, easy.” Roy squatted down in front of him. Sympathetically looking back at him. “I know, it's.. a lot to process.”</p><p>Panting some Wally drew his knees up slightly pinching the bridge of his nose. “How..did this happen?" </p><p>"Was he alone?" Wally asked lowering hand.</p><p>Roy frowned. "..God I hope not. “I'm sorry I can't offer you any more info, than what Tim gave me.” Roy answered.</p><p>Wally stared at his worn sneakers. “...Is that really the case?”</p><p>Roy sat back on his heels. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn't be the first time we've been lied to. I would put passed-”</p><p>“Wally, I hear what you're saying..but they wouldn't lie about something like this.” Roy interrupted.</p><p>Wally got to his feet  hands clenched into fists as anger filtered through his hurt. “C'mon, Roy it's the bat-caln we are talking about here! They have ALL had dubious actions, family isn't off limits, Batman, Bruce has done this before a million times and you know it!”</p><p>Roy applauded himself that he was able to snatch hold of Wally's arms. “Wally, listen to me. They have been..shady in how they operate, but I am telling you..they wouldn't lie about Wing, they wouldn't lie about Dick.  I saw it in Tim's face, I saw it in Jason's..I assure you this is reality!”</p><p> </p><p>Wally shook his head. “..I have to go I have to make sure-”</p><p>Roy held him once more. “NO. Wally, you can't.”</p><p>Wally glared at him. “Like, hell I can't I'm his best friend I-”</p><p>“Yeah, and they are family. Not just any family, it's the bat fam, for corn sakes. so..you have to give them space, for now..” Roy sighed. “For now, you'll have to settle for the back burner, because..you are just a extended part of his life not the main part. Wally.”</p><p>A range of emotion passed over as fast as wally could run. Roy head snapped to the side as Wally's fist connected his jaw. Then a spike of electricity charge the air and he was gone.</p><p>Roy rubbed at his jaw straightening  he lowered his hand as he found himself alone.</p><p>“..Shit.”</p><p>)))))))))))))))))))</p><p>Wally didn't know where he ran too he didn't care. Coming to a halt as the static spark, fizzled and ebbed away as he paced  back and forth. Hyperventilating as he ran both hands in his hair.</p><p>“Thisisnthappeningthisisn'thappenning.” he chanted to himself. Collapsing to his knees as he wept.</p><p> </p><p>(Memory)<br/>
“You signed the papers?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's all mine Dick. I own nothing to fill it with but I owe you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't thank me, buddy. Thank Bruce for leaving his Wayne Industries platinum card lying around in the bat cave.No one from Gotham should lecture anyone moving on with their lives, but you know the Titans and I worry about you, man. Just remember if you ever get lonely, we're always here for you. We're family.”</p><p>“I know. I was mad at Barry before because he was right. I was standing still. I needed to rebuild but moving on.”</p><p>(End memory)</p><p>Wally buried his face in his hands. “How can I move on when you've stopped my world? Don't..Don't do this to me, Dick. Please...please.”</p><p> </p><p>Don't die.</p><p>)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))</p><p>Roy opened the door, stepping inside the space.  Pockets of people filled the chairs he caught sight of a man behind the counter, barely registering the buzz of conversation and the cigar smoke that draped in the air. Walking over he sat down in the next available stool.  He clenched and released his hands in attempts to ease the tremor in his fingers. Grimacing as he struggled to understand.</p><p> </p><p>(Memory)</p><p>“Take it. Take the gun from me. Roy.  C'mon take it. Three months ago I wouldn't have been able to DRAW it on you. You SAW me grab for it. Take. IT .From. Me...Roy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm scared. For the first time, in a VERY long time...I'm scared. I hear GUNSHOTS in my sleep. I can't..I can't be thinking about..the risks. I can't be thinking about leaving Lian all alone. I can't be thinking about DYING”</p><p>(End of Memory)</p><p> </p><p>The sound of glass sliding against wood broke him out of his thoughts. He saw the brown liquid ripple in his eye line.</p><p>“You look like you could use it.” The bar keep explained.</p><p>Roy wordlessly picked up the glass. Bringing the rim up to his lips he caught sight of himself in a corner mirror  of the bar. He let out a sigh closing his eyes.</p><p>“Damn...if there was ever a time I deserved a drink.” he whispered to himself. “I got to be my best self in order to help you through this one Dick.”  </p><p> He set the glass down rising from the stool he placed a bill down beside the drink. “Keep, the change. I got a meeting to get too.”</p><p>With that, he weaved his way through the tables  and exited the back door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See, where I'm going with this? I can't take claim to comic genius writers. I just like to play with their characters. ^_^ Should also, be made known I wrote this out twice... the memories are *Supposed to be in italic'  but some how can't get that going correctly, so I do apologize if it poorly reads across. and it's the awful  Memory end and starts bracket. not what I wanted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be still my beating Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update!  Jim Gordon is a smart man I bet all along he knows who Batman and Robin are and just works with what he's got lol that's why I love him. &lt;--*random side note</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the shot.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara heard the door to her apartment open as she pulled to plates out of the cupboard. Without looking she set the plates down walking over to he steaming wok on the stove.</p><p>“Hey, Dad. you have great timing. I hope you like chinese, well my version of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim stood in his place the shock of what transpired on the roof top of his precinct lingered still. It wasn't the first time he saw the brains blown out of a victim, in this city it was as frequent as taco Tuesday. This time, god, this time it was like swallowing nails coated in anti-freeze. The kid, Robin, Dick Grayson. The boy who was fearless in everything that he did, that taught him to see good in the ugliest thing and change what you can and learn from what you couldn't. He always feared that he would become his mentor's symbol and fear but he became the light to batman's darkness, to his darkness. He could blame the dark Knight for this but..damn if that scream would follow him to his death bed. He wasn't prepared Batman was always  ready. Not this time. Not this..</p><p> </p><p>“ad, Dad.”</p><p>Jim looked at his daughter. Dinner in her hands.  Barbra, lord help him to have the strength to shatter her heart. He must have been silent for too long going by the worry flickering in her eyes. This was not how he wanted this to go he set his keys down.</p><p>“Barbra.” his tongue felt swollen. He swallowed.</p><p>“What's wrong?” </p><p>Everything.  </p><p>“Barbra.” he walked over placing the plates on the table. “Something terrible has happened.”</p><p>“It's Gotham Dad, bad things happen as consistent as..taco Tuesday.”</p><p>She was his daughter. </p><p>Jim took her hands in his own rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. Like this would sooth her. She frowned.</p><p>“Dad, you're scaring me.”</p><p>“Barbra, tonight as I met with Batman and Nightwing..god. Barbs, he's shot. Dick's been shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, it's alright. This is Dick we're talking about, he holds the world record there.”</p><p>“Barbra this time it's different. A sniper took him out bullet struck him in the head.”</p><p>Barbra felt her heart skip a few agonizing moments. In disbelief the grip in her father's hands tightened.</p><p>“..Dad. Thi.” he clamped a hand over her mouth as a sob escape. She stepped away. No. No she will not go there. She won't break down, she had to be strong for Bruce and tim, and Jason..for Dick. Tears stung her eyes as she moved away from her father. </p><p>Her phone rang. Pushing passed her shock  she hurried to her phone, seeing the  Bat symbol and underneath it was Penny 1.</p><p> </p><p>How she managed to find her voice to answer was a miracle. “Alfred?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss, Gordon I am calling to inform you something-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Alfred, is he..?”</p><p>“Master, Dick has been taken to Gotham Memorial, Master Bruce has not given me an update, perhaps if you would.”</p><p>“I'm on it. Alfred,..are you?”</p><p>“Never mind me, I have handle many trials as this.”</p><p>“I'll let you know as soon as I here anything. Barbra out.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at her father to find him holding her coat out to her. “I can drive you if..your not.”</p><p>She shook her head. Gathering her car keys, she gave her father a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks dad, just..rest. You've been through a lot. I don't know when I will be back.”</p><p>“It's alright. go.”</p><p>Barbra did just that squeezing his hand once more before exiting the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>))))))))</p><p>Alfred  ended his call with Tim. Who was more then gracious to pass the news on to Jason, there was still someone left to inform.</p><p>“Heya!”</p><p> </p><p>Alfred pulled away from the computer to see Damian training effortlessly by himself. Pushing back the memories of the second child to live in this house he approached the young heir.</p><p>“Master, Damian.”</p><p>Damian  continued a series of strikes against the mannequin. “Pennyworth, have you come to apply the high tech system to my training or am I to still practice on this monstrosity?”</p><p> </p><p>Damian plunged his sword into the torso of his target than froze. When he didn't receive a instant reply he looked at the faithful butler.</p><p>“Pennyworth...what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Master, Damian...something.” Alfred faltered again. </p><p> </p><p>“Out with it Pennyworth.” Damian demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Hurt and anger filled the older man's eyes. “This..is not easy for me to blurt out, Master, Damian.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian softened he knew this was bad. For Alfred to struggle it says a lot. “Who died?”</p><p>Alfred shook his head. “No one..for now.”</p><p>Damian watched Alfred came forward kneeling down in front of him.”I inform you of this information Master, Damian because I fear it would be too hard on your father to do so. Tonight Master, Dick..he is in dire shape.”</p><p>Damian clutched his katana tighter. “..Tell me.”</p><p>“He was shot in the head.”</p><p>green eyes went wide Fury engraved in his face. “Who? Who did it?”</p><p>“That is a mystery I'm afraid. Master, Bruce is on it as we speak, right now we must focus on master Dick.”</p><p>Damian went to move passed Alfred but was stopped. He growled out. “Let me go! Alfred. I need to avenge my brother.”</p><p>“I believe if master, Dick had a say. I'd think he'd rather have YOU by his bedside.”</p><p>Anger fizzled out of the young boy replaced by hurt. “..He, Grayson. He can't..”</p><p>Alfred drew Damian into a hug as fresh tears wet hiss shoulder. “I know my dear boy. I know.”</p><p>The katana fell from Damian's grip clanging on the floor as Damian unlike himself. Hugged back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pit of Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason stood at the foot of Dick's hospital bed, he didn't plan on showing up but here he was, after wandering aimlessly around Gotham stopping petty crimes wanting nothing more to just shoot off a few rounds into  the nearest thugs face he came across, but he couldn't do that. His brothers voice in his head. <em>"Choose the right choice, not the easiest." </em> So, after successfully bruising his knuckles on the nearest wall he could find he landed himself here.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes drifted to the monitors furrowing his brow at the *beep beep that continued marching on, he moved his eyes to look at the prone form of the robin name sake before him. It was weird. So, damn quiet. Never in the history of being in the same proximity of Dick grayson was it ever this quiet, this still. Always moving and talking. (So much talking)  that it drove him mad at times but that was who Dick was never still, like crashing waves on the sand  whether you liked it or not, be it Dick, Robin or Nightwing he was there. you either  put up, shut up, or give in.  That was the best quality about Dick, Jason nor anyone could hold a candle to that he was the greatest combatant he'd ever come across to fight with or against.</p><p>Jason made his way to the side of the bed, nearest to the window in case he needed a quick exit. he watched the gentle rise and fall of Dick's chest. He's alive, it could have been a funeral he would have gone to (for real this time.) and that would have sucked all over. He  cast his down Dick's arm following the IV line to the bandaged hand, carefully he reached out gently taking Dicks hand in his grasp. Warm. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, ya better not bail on me someone has got to balance the walking mood that is Bruce." Jason managed a small smile at his attempted jest, but it faded away as he felt nothing in return. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. No pressure in his palm, eyes didn't open, no witty remark in reply just the constant. *Beep *Beep of the monitor. Jason felt tears sting his eyes raising his fingers to pinch  them as sob escaped him. He will not lose it, he will not.. He looked back at Dick's face. Jason's expression hardened.</p><p>"You aren't supposed to be laying here, Bruce maybe, Me indefinitely but not you. Sure, you've screwed up and screwed people over plenty of times but..when you do it it's for the greater good of humanity I do it because I'm messed up and Bruce does it because he's an ass but god, not you.  You've been through hell, and not once have I ever seen you just give up or lose control at least...not to the point off killing someone. I know you blame yourself for Blockbuster but that was Tarantula's manic behavior not you. yeah, ya think I didn't know about that? well, I do. And I'm sure you have many many reasons why you think you deserve to be laying with your brains blown out but your wrong.   You here me? huh?! your wrong!" Jason swiped a hand down his face ignoring the tears that streamed down his cheeks. ignoring this light quiver in his jaw he took a breath leaning forward. "So, wise up and snap out of this. You fight..for everyone.. everyone else. He softened  gently resting his forehead against Dick's. "Do this once, just do it for yourself."</p><p>Footsteps came toward the door a nurse entered the room pausing as she saw the slight movement of the blinds. She shook her head. "Honestly, this hospital needs better windows. much to cold huh mister Grayson."</p><p>She checked the levels and made sure everything was in it's place none the wiser of the nightly visitor disappearing into the cover of night.</p>
<hr/><p>Tim tried connecting the broken wires in his visor, after the umpteenth failed attempt, he let out a frustrated huff. Slamming the gear against the top of his work station.scattering bits and pieces of debris on the floor,  Bruce entered the cave in time to see his third son kneeling down to pick up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid, piece of junk!" Tim fumed out. he passed his palm over a shard of metal letting out a hiss as it cut. he fell back on his heels clutching the sudden injury. He let out a broken yell then picked up the shard and threw it clear on the other side of the cave. Tim startled as he felt  a gentle pressure on his shoulder. blinking he made eye contact with Bruce briefly, before getting to his feet. "I'm sorry I'll cling this mess up."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce held Tim fast. "Tim, Alfred's told me you haven't eaten since you've arrived and has made it noted that you haven't slept either."</p><p> </p><p>"I have neglected my gear maintenance, ever since schooling. I need to be ready when ever you need me." Tim explained as he pulled away. "And Alfred doesn't need to worry I can handle myself fine. He has Damian to look after and you I will eat and I will sleep as soon as I can fix things."</p><p>Bruce knelt down in front of him. "Tim, you  know..you can't fix what has happened.It isn't possible t</p><p> </p><p>Tim looked like he had been slapped across the face. He shook his head in anger. "No, that isn't true. Jason was beaten then blown up and he came back, you were blasted by radiation and came back, Damian was skewered, died and he came back I  was shot down by hundreds of drones and I CAME back! Don't say that it isn't possible when we have done the impossible before."</p><p> </p><p>This time it is different. You know it is." Bruce continued calmly. His heart broke as he saw the internal struggle storming inside Tim. "This is not on you."</p><p> </p><p>Tim clenched his fists anger rippling through ice unshed tears captured inside, "I..I should have been here! I could have"</p><p> </p><p>"Could have what? stopped it? Tim, I didn't even see this coming, I know what you are feeling believe me I do." Bruce drew Tim into a hug. "This, promise me that you will not blame yourself. Trust me when I tell you this..This isn't yours to fix, you are not responsible for any of it. Dick wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. You hear me Tim?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tim nodded then wrapped his arms around Bruce tighter burring his face in his shoulder as he cried. "I can't..I can't lose him too. I can't do this again Bruce. I can't not with..not with."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Bruce hugged him tighter. "Dick's a fighter, he'll come back to us."</p><p> </p><p>Tim pulled away. "He can't do this on his own."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that too and he won't be, he has you and Damian and everyone else in his corner to help him through this. Together. sound good?"</p><p> </p><p>Tim thought then nodded then winced. Bruce gently took Tim's hand in his. "It will need a bandage on it."</p><p> </p><p>"I can do it myself." Tim replied quietly. "Then I'll sleep..promise."</p><p> </p><p>Bruce nodded as he lead the way to the med area, he knew too well that out of all his sons Tim was more like him. Meaning there was no such thing as sleep when the people you love are hurt. Just pain and justice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbra heard laughter on the other side of the door. This was supposed have been a rare girls night Cass, Stephanie and Kate she hated tonight, she hated everything that has happened, Dick shot..critical. She pushed back the thought taking a breath she opened the door to Steph's apartment. Stephanie beamed a smile at her arrival holding up a big bowl of popcorn. "Hey, you made it! We couldn't decide on a movie so we left it up to you."</p><p>Cass waved from her spot on the couch as Kate had popped the cap off her beer. Barbra  underestimated how hard this was going to be, knowing now how her father felt when it came to telling her, but Tim was right Alfred shouldn't have to be the one to carry the load. She looked at the bright expressions as the ladies conversed with one another, she would break the peace they hardly expressed with one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Barbra, didn't you hear me?"</p><p>Barbra snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Stephanie, expectant and curious. Now or never. Barbra removed her purse from her shoulders. "Cass could you turn the tv off, please."</p><p>Cass did as asked, confused as to why. "You, ok?"</p><p>Barbra  rested a hand on her hip running a strand of red hair behind her ear as she bowed her head. "No..I'm not. Something has happened."</p><p>The tone of her voice drew the three vigilantes over to her. Kate, set down her drink on the counter. "What is it?"</p><p>Barbra felt tears sting her eyes as she brought the words in her mind. She shook her head slightly, then spoke. "Dick, he..Dick's been shot."</p><p>Steph rested a hand on her hip letting off a playful laugh. "This is Dick, that's not new. isn't he the guy that jumps in front plasma blasts, knives, bullets and everything in between.It's kind of his thing."</p><p>Barbra lifted her head her expression solemn as she looked at each of them. "This, this was different. Batman didn't see it coming, hell I don't know if Di-" she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. Steph quickly took her by the hand and led her to the couch. </p><p>"Sit, how bad are we talking here?"</p><p>Barbra lowered her hand gasping out. "It's a head shot."</p><p>The words hung in the space as they were processed Cassandra walked over sitting on the other side of her friend. "..Is he? he's not.."</p><p>"No..but he's in critical condition. In a coma as we speak, the doctors say that the first 48 hours are the most..I can't believe this has happened."</p><p>Cass  took a seat on the coffee table. "Dick, is strong. He'll be ok."</p><p>"Who did this?" Steph asked. </p><p>"KG Beast. don't know what his motives were. Whether it was for intimidation or manipulation or strictly cold blooded murder, at this point it doesn't matter for now I, we need to focus on Dick's recovery."</p><p>Cass stood fists clenched. "I go find, he must pay."</p><p>Barbra reached out taking her hand in hers. "No need, Bruce handled it."</p><p>Kate frowned. "handled it..like killed him in revenge or.."</p><p>"He didn't say, he Just says he handled it. In this case I wouldn't blame him for losing it, From the beginning it's been him and Dick despite the serious front he puts up this is killing him. It's killing me." Barbra wiped a tear away from her cheek.</p><p>"Does everyone else know?" Steph asked.</p><p>"Alfred, informed Tim and Tim told Jason. I needed to tell you girls as soon as I could, sorry to ruin girls night but this was easier than telling you individually."</p><p>Steph hugged her tight. "You didn't ruin anything, I'm so sorry you had to be the one to tell us. We're here for you."</p><p>"Steph's right, it may have been Bruce and Dick for awhile but you weren't far behind. You and Dick..were important a pair as batman and Robin were."</p><p>Barbra clasped her hands together. "yeah, we were. I Just hope..that we still are."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What Friends are For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong> No. </strong>Not interested. You don't want me." Donna spoke as she took out her frustration on the punching bag firmly held in place between Nightwings hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Donna, you haven't even heard my pitch." he stated as she fired off a kick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you putting the Titans back together?" she knowingly asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dick admitted. "Kinda."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head pausing for a second then landed a hard punch into the bag. "Than I'm <strong>Not, interested</strong>, Grayson."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nightwing clutched his hand with the other as she walked away from the workout session. "Ow. What have you been doing with yourself?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What, since the Justice league let me out of  <strong>House arrest</strong>?  Not much. Hard to know what to do when you don't know who "Yourself"  is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna took a drink out of the fridge. looking over at the young man. "</em>
  <em>The Titans were friends. Maybe THAT was the problem."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's in the past, good or bad, right or wrong. We did what we thought was right." Dick reminded softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's going to be weird though, not having your best friends around you."  Donna confessed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He gave genuine smile, that brightened his eyes. "You'll have me, ya goof."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stood  and stared at each other for a moment. Donna than asked. "Do you have a NAME for this team?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uh, I was just going to add "New" ."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna smiled. then with a teasing laugh. "You SUCK at re branding, Grayson."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn't help but smile back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>end memory.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Donna, approached the alter staring at the lit flame before her. It had been awhile since she had been in Themyscara, but she couldn't stay at Titan Tower beginning to go stir crazy. She raised her head at the arrival of Wonder Woman. The Amazon came over pleased to see her.</p><p> </p><p>"Donna, this is a wonderful surprise." Diana greeted giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Donna tightened the hug further as she felt tears sting her eyes. Diana sensed the brokenness running a hand down Donna hair. "Donna." she pulled back looking at her protege' "What is it? what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Donna clasped her right hand over her left arm bowing her head. "Something..something awful has happened, and I..I don't know how to help. To make it better."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell, me and than we can fix it together." Diana offered hopefully. She saw the tears spill down the young woman's face. </p><p> </p><p>Donna looked at Diana. "Even..even you cannot mend what has been broken."</p><p> </p><p>"What has broken?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Titans." Donna swiped a hand across her cheek. "Diana, Nightwing...someone tried to kill him. He's been shot."</p><p> </p><p>Shock rippled through Diana's soul as she processed what she heard. ".Shot?! When where?"</p><p> </p><p>"A couple nights ago, he was in Gotham for a couple weeks helping Batman. By the sounds of it, it was a blindside, according to Wally Batman has it handled. The thing is Diana, the one person I always went to when I was feeling down or lost for guidance is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life." Donna choked out. "I don't know why this has rattled me so much, I  should be stronger for him for his family. Perhaps my self being god like, I always saw Dick do extraordinary things that made him seem immortal. Then this happens and I realize he's human. No super powers no healing capabilities. Not the Titans nor the Justice league can fix this Diana. He could die and I'm helpless to..to." Donna broke burying her face in her hands as she wept. </p><p> </p><p>Diana heartbroken drew back into a hug. "It..it will be alright. Dick is strong, we must not loose hope while there is life, there is a chance."</p><p> </p><p>As Diana consoled Donna she couldn't help but shed a tear of her own, for Donna and Dick but most of all Bruce. She knew how much Bruce adored Dick, how protective he was how he raised him to be a better fighter, a better hero, a better man than Bruce ever could. Most of all, Dick wasn't just a soldier in batman's crusade, But he was first and for most his son. </p><p>Donna pulled away looking at the alter. "I thought. You could join me in..If I pray maybe, maybe it might help."</p><p> </p><p>Diana rested her arm around Donna's shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Jon, you need to clean the dishes. properly, last time you used super speed I needed to buy a whole new dish set." Lois disciplined.</p><p> </p><p>Jon picked up his dish. "Fine, but than can I hang with Damian. We need to keep my training up. so he says."</p><p> </p><p>Lois crossed her arms along her chest. "Did you forget that you still are grounded for the last shenanigans you two did last month."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. In my defense I didn't know Robin had secretly planned to lay explosives in that Industrial site. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." Jon stated as he stood on the step stool and turned the tap.</p><p>"Still no excuse." she answered than came over and kissed him on his head. "In a few more days than you can go visit him but that means no mission work until your father says so."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." he replied as he squeezed a squirt of soap in the sink. "Just miss him."</p><p> </p><p>Clark entered the kitchen. "I think we can lift the restrictions, in this case."</p><p> </p><p>Both Jon and Lois looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Really!" Jon beamed in hopeful joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?!" Lois shot back hinting. "Don't you think sticking to the rules is a <em><strong>Good </strong></em> idea?"</p><p> </p><p>Clark removed his glasses. His solemn expression caused Lois to approach him in concern. "Clark, what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Something terrible has happened. Nightwing has become victim to a targeted hit." </p><p> </p><p>Jon hoped down his step coming over to join his mother and Father. "Targeted. Like shot?"</p><p> </p><p>Clarks validation filtered in his eyes. Lois clasped his arm. "oh god. he isn't dead is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but he is in critical condition." Clark looked at Jon. "He and Damian are close, in light of what has happened. Now more than ever. Damian could use a friend."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When it counts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy stood outside the door of Dick's hospital room. He knew he should have come seen him sooner, but he was damned if he could even managed to get behind the wheel of his car without breaking down in tears. Sure, he'd seen some rough stuff, and he'd coped as well as an addict could and carried on, mainly because he had Dick watching him like a hawk to make sure when he fell he'd be right there to pick him up and dust himself off and encouraging him through the debris field of his life. It ticked him off, that  with all the training he had he wasn't able to stop this, then, to make himself feel a bit easier Batman couldn't have stopped it either. He looked down at the packaged sandwhich in his hand, he bought two. why the hell did he buy two? not like he would be eating with his pal on a down day. </p><p>"Is everything alright sir?"</p><p>Roy looked at the nurse in front of him. he flashed a smile. "Yeah, just wondering if anyone really eat sandwiches with a fork."</p><p>The nurse smiled. "If you wanted to make the day interesting, I suppose."</p><p>"Yeah...yeah.: He rubbed the back of his neck as she carried on her way. "Suck it up, Harper and walk in."</p><p>Roy took a breath turned and entered the room, expecting to receiving a cheerful greeting but was met with the rhythmic tick of the machines. He was frozen. as he took in the fearless leader a shadow of what he once was. Right now, he was twenty-year old someone with a bandage on his head from a gun.. Roy felt tears sting his eyes, casting his eyes away as the sight overwhelmed his brain. Be strong.</p><p>"I know, it's hard."</p><p>Startled Roy looked over to see another person sitting in the chair in the corner. He blinked clearing his throat. "West, I didn't see you there."</p><p>Wally didn't reply as he had not moved from his spot. eyes studying Dick's prone form. Roy had known this would be tough, Wally? it was brutal not only as Dick's best friend, but as a speedster someone who could run faster than the speed of sound would have stopped that bullet in a nano second. Dick wouldn't be here right now, Wally knew it, Roy knew it everyone did but it wasn't Wally's fault didn't make it any less shameful. Roy walked over.</p><p>"Doctors, say he's doing good. All things considering." Roy stated. "But..that doesn't promise much."</p><p>There was a pause in the room than Wally spoke. "I read..I read somewhere that Coma patients they can hear what's going on around them. I was telling him about my day and old stories, and nothing, absolutely know indication that he heard a blessed thing. I mean, what are we holding on to here? Want him to wake up, to have himself gimped up for the rest of his life?"</p><p>"We don't know that he wil-"</p><p>"He was shot in the head, Roy! you can't come back from that without having some side effects." Wally pinched the bridge of his nose. "I..didn't mean to shout. It's just."</p><p>"It sucks, I know." Roy filled in. "Wally, right now everything sucks but never ever forget that Dick. Is strong, it doesn't matter what kind of hell he's been through he always comes back. He's got too much to live for, ya know. And don't beat yourself up, no one saw this coming. No one blames you for not being there. This whole picture is abstract and messy and who knows if it's a flower or a philly cheesesteak but one thing I know, Dick will no doubt love it. He'll wake up and we'll be there for him."</p><p>"What if he doesn't like it? I know him, Roy. Like, really know the how he operates. If he can't hear or eat or speak or god..his mobility is tanked. Dick would hate it, not being able to function at the top notch level like he used to? to not be able to save those like he could before. That's all he knows, all he lives for. Being there for him will not change that."</p><p>"Wally, you're creating monsters in your head right now, and personally I think Dick doesn't want to hear the negative stuff."</p><p>Wally looked at Roy who held out the container. "I bought two, so we are going to eat and talk about women and circus life and friendships that last through the tough times. and perhaps, jab at Batman a few times. whatdaya say?"</p><p>Wally took the container . "Thanks, is this tuna sandwich?"</p><p>"Either that or egg salad that looked like it sat out for a few days." Roy replied popping open the container. "One person in the hospital is enough."</p><p>A knock on the door sounded. Both looked at the opening to see a young man dark hair and piercing blue eyes the markings on his hands hinted at the weaving path that stretched up his arms. He looked at the two and then at Dick. </p><p>"When I heard, I did not believe." He solemnly shook his head at the sight. "I will befall the monster who did this, avenge our fallen comrade!"</p><p>Roy shot up out of his seat. "Sure, sure  I'm with you on that but care to join us for snackage first?"</p><p>The other looked at Roy then at Wally who was caught hiding the contents of his lunch. He cocked an eye brow, then looked at the archer. "You wish me to partake in eating one of my own?"</p><p>Roy shrugged. "Garth, it's cafeteria food. And quite frankly fish eat each others poop so..tuna is not exactly your cousin. Can't avenge someone on an empty stomach." Roy replied.</p><p>After a moment, the atlantean  caved. "I will join you but not to eat but to keep him company."</p><p>Roy smiled then walked back and picked up his food. popping off the lid. "I have to seriously, ask maybe Dick can answer this one."<br/>
"What is that?" Garth asked as he took a closer look at the saline bag.</p><p> why do they serve forks with sandwhiches?"</p><p>Wally burst out laughing, Garth couldn't help but squeeze out a grin Roy chuckled himself as he picked up his sandwich. Then the joy was sucked out of the room as Dick's body jerked then air released then the monitors beeped erratically then a prolonged beat filled the space. Everyone was stunned then in all three stopped what they were doing, Wally bolted out of the room as he yelled out.</p><p>"Help! someone my friend he's.."</p><p>he left the dying unsaid as the medical team rushed in moments later Garth and Roy joined Wally in the hallway, all realizing that Dick's heart wasn't the only one that stopped beating that afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alfred, if you please..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Alright, now. Master Dick into bed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dick leaped onto the bed, still dressed in his Robin suit. all accept for his domino mask, shoes and gloves, then giggled as he bounced  on his knees. Alfred rested both hands on his hips a smiled on his lips. "You need a good nights rest, Master Bruce's orders."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick bounced back on his feet and over to Alfred. To Alfred's surprise Dick wrapped his arms around Alfreds neck. Beaming a smile at him. "Stay and play with me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alfred shook his head gently taking Dick's arms in his hands. "Play time is in the morning, right now sleep."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The smile faltered slightly in the eight year old, but he didn't press on instead crawled over to his pillow plunking down bare footed and cross legged in the center of the once immaculate made bed. "Read me a story?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alfred paused for a moment, then walked over.  "Alright." he patted closer to the headboard. Dick  made his way over. Alfred took the pillow from Dick and placed it behind the boy. He then reached out and removed the cape around Dick's collar. "Have you ever heard the  tales of Paddington Bear?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick shook his head. Watching as Alfred laid down the covers so Dick could slide underneath. Alfred smiled. "Well, that must be fixed."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick listened intently as Alfred read the story about the second page in Dick's bright demeanor fell away as he took the covers and drew them up to conceal his face. Alfred paused, hearing the tell tale signs of sniffling.. Lowering the  book on the end table he rested a hand on Dicks shoulder. "Master Dick, what is wrong?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want..my mom."   came his muffled reply.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alfred  gently lowered the blanket away from Dick's face. "I know  you do, but."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know, she can't.." he burst into tears "I miss her so much."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alfred reached out running the pad of his thumb along Dick's cheeks wiping away his tears. "And I'm sure she miss you as well."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to be alone, forever."  he miserably replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alfred moved from his chair and  sat on the edge of the bed moving Dick so he rested against him "No dear boy, you are never alone. You have me and Master Bruce."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bruce..he doesn't like me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What makes you say that?" Alfred asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He..never says good night, my mom and dad they always said it and read stories and play on the bed..Bruce doesn't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alfred couldn't deny that, but gave a reassuring smile. "Master, Bruce is tricky  at times but he cares very much for you. he's not great at showing it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe if he practiced, he'd get better." Dick offered.  "You know like training."</em>
</p><p>"<em>You are indeed right." Alfred stated then watched as Dick yawned. "We will discuss it with him tomorrow, right now you should sleep."</em></p><p>
  <em>Alfred moved, adjusting the pillow  as Dick lay down. The young acrobat turned on his side as Alfred laid the covers over top of him tucking him into bed. "Good night, master Dick."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dick  yawned . "Good night, Alfred."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Alfred turned the lamp off and switched on the nightlight he  bent down and pressed a kiss against Dick's temple. "Sweet dreams."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as he made it to the door he heard the small tired voice say. ""Love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alfred smiled. "Love you most."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I do recommend you wake soon. master Dick. Soon it will be fall, and I'd hate for you to miss the autumn season." Alfred adjusted the blinds in Dicks room. "Not to mention these accommodations are far too dull for your liking."</p><p>The older man turned  walking over to Dick's bed. carefully adjusting the blanket around his waist pulling it farther up. "I best make sure you get a heated blanket, must not be too cold."</p><p>The continuous beep..beep..beep answered in return. Alfred  made his way over to the chair where is hat and coat lay. "I will be back momentarily, may I suggest you refrain from going into cardiac arrest in my absence. Much too old for such drama really, be on your best behavior."</p><p>Alfred placed the hat on his head. looking at the young man  he walked over and placed a kiss gently on his forehead. "Sleep well, master Dick. sweet dreams."</p><p>Alfred made his way around the bed pausing in the door he looked over his shoulder. ..."love you most."</p><p> </p><p>As he made his way down the hall, he raised a hand to wiped a tear that escaped down his cheek. As memories of the eight year old he grew to call his grandson wrapping his arms around his neck with a smile kept him company  as he made his way to the exit doors. He couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"My dear, boy. Come back soon..we have a story to finish."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Like Father, like Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to take this time to say. thanks for the support on this fic. clearly longer than I planned lol. I  might to a series on this fic, if anyone is interested. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Patrol was winding down. It went longer than expected  the early morning hours starting, it  was pouring heavily water sploshing under the vigilantes boots. Lost in his thoughts that is until  he  felt a shift on his shoulders the gentle thud thud of feet bumped against his chest. Than a sneeze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You ok there, chum?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A yellow fabric drapped  above him as Dick titled forward so he could peer down to look at his mentor. "I'm good, you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Batman hadn't been prepared for the question, but he answered all the same as he made his way to the bat mobile.  "I'm.. good."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick gave a smile then straightened another sneeze came from him. Bruce paused then reached behind and lifted Dick off his shoulders. He studied the boy, who smiled back swiping a gloved hand across his nose. Batman knelt down removing his own glove with his teeth. He pressed the back of his hand to Dick's forehead, he let out a breath. "You feel warm."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick shook his head. "I'm fine." he then let out a cough. "Just a small case of the snuffles."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Batman straightened. "Need to get you into some warm clothes, and then-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, look! look!" Dick pipped up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bruce on reflex reached for the bata-rang hidden on his waist. But halted as his partner dashed over to a play set. Robin gripped the ladder leading up to the second level of the set. Dick looked back at the Dark Knight over his shoulder. "Watch what i can do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruce did ,as Dick made his way to the monkey bars and in no time flat , sped to the other side with ease then reversed but paused halfway before dropping down letting out a cough and then a sneeze, he then laughed. "Ok, so sneezing and monkey barring clearly don't-achoo! mix."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bruce approached  as Dick ran over taking his hand in his own dragging him over to the end of the bars. "You try."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm a bit big for this,  I-."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Never thought the great Batman is afraid of a little bar challenge."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bruce looked at the bars and then at the growing daylight. "One time. "He  met Dick's gaze. "Then home."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick crossed his fingers. "Promise."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bruce walked over reaching up he took hold of the first bar. He looked down at his feet firmly planted on the ground. Then he was jostled slightly as Dick hopped on his back  with a laugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You have to pick you're feet up silly.And you have to go backwards, no cheating." Dick reminded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bruce cocked an eye brow. taking note of his surroundings to make sure they were indeed alone. he grasped the bar with  both hands bent at the knees and made his way across. Then reversed faulting as he reached the second to last bar as Robin jumped down sneezing into his elbow followed by a yawn. Bruce  picked the boy up in his arms. "Lets go,</em>
  <em> chum."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Moments later Bruce pressed the button to open the bat-mobile. Dick picked his head up from Bruce's shoulder. "Can I sit in the back?"</em>
</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>
  <em>Dick climbed in, settling in his spot Dick wrapped his cape tighter around himself. Bruce stepped back unlatching his own he draped it over Dick. He ran his hand through Dick's hair before making his way to the driver side. hoping in he brought the vehicle to life and was on the road home. Dick looked outside the window. "I told Alfred, we'd be late."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bruce smiled. "i know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How do you always know, I mean it must be a record."  Dick replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I have my ways."  after a moment he remembered Dick's letter. "Dick. I want..I read your letter." (lie more like Alfred read it too him)  "I want to say that..you were wrong. I do need you in my life, I am very proud of what you've accomplished in your first year. You're a kid, and I was afraid that I would  screw up. When two-face beat you I...the only thing I realized going through my head was. Don't touch my kid, I never wanted you to feel anymore pain. when I failed to protect you, I was angry at myself more than you and I want to apologize for .. I guess, what I mean to say is that you're not a burden to me. I wouldn't have taken you in without a level of compassion.  I.. *sigh. "In short, I'm proud to call you.."  He did a double take in  the rear view mirror to see Dick fast a sleep. "My son."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He smiled. at the sight ,as he made the final turns home.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce worked  on the tech in front of him. He had been in the cave far longer than he should but he needed to do something with his hands. besides, Tim was in no shape emotionally for the task, he struggled with a connection for a sensor in the wrist his hands shook making him fumble with holding the wires and the tool. in a frustrated huff he slammed the tech down in front of him removing the safety glasses from his face.  he felt tears sting his eyes then a few escaped tears landed between his thumb and pointer finger. he shook his head swiping a arm across his eyes.  Startled he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.</p><p>Turning to find Clark standing. Bruce stared at him, he didn't know when Clark had impeccable timing or how long he had been standing there at this point. he didn't care. </p><p>"i.." </p><p>Clark unexpectedly found himself receiving a hug..from batman..from Bruce. No this was more than just a hug, he sensed the defeat in his best friend. He was searching for..affection empathy something to fill the ache in his heart. Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce, he couldn't imagine if anything were to happen to Jon. so sudden and cruel. Batman always had a plan, contingency after contingency for every scenario..accept this. How could he? How could anyone.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Bruce. This isn't your fault." Clark comforted as he felt the shake in the others frame as he wept.</p><p>This goes to prove, in the rarest of moments. That Bruce was human, these weren't the tears of a mentor grieving his student. This was fear, fear of a father who, depending which way the pendulum swung, could lose his son forever. Clark hugged him tighter. as the man that showed no kind of weakness on the worst days, fell apart in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I've got you." Clark spoke. his words echoing in the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>I got you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope this isn't too OOC . Bruce is really hard to write lol!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Old Acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange, seeing someone that was so full of life,  driven by the compassion for the good guy and even the worst. It was possibly the first time she had ever seen him dormant. It's not like she hadn't seen him bandaged for a bullet but this one..hit harder, close to home than she cared to admit. </p><p>A small hand tugged on the sleeve of her jacket. "mom where can I put my picture?"</p><p>She offered a smile looking at the flowers in her own hands. "Why don't we put it beside his bed, that way when he wakes up. It will be the first thing he see."</p><p>Her daughter went over to the end table her mother helping her prop up her picture against the bouquet of flowers. she looked over at Dick watching the rise and fall of his chest. her daughter caught sight of her father who scooped her up in his arms her brother trailing behind his dad as he set down a get well card beside his daughters colored picture. He turned and looked at his son. "Justin, there is room for your gift too, bud."</p><p>Justin reached into his pocket and placed the badge beside his  fathers card. he frowned then looked to his mom. "Is..he really in a coma?"</p><p>"Yes." she answered as her daughter peered down at Dick. she titled her head.</p><p> </p><p>"He looks like he's sleeping, can't we wake him up?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a deeper sleep than that baby. He'll wake up when it's time."</p><p> </p><p>Her daughter wrinkled her brow in confusion, then looked at her dad for clarification. He walked to the other side of the bed. "You see the injury he has is very bad, but him sleeping is a good thing. It means his body is doing it's job. It's healing."</p><p>"I want him to be ok." Justin spoke. "I like him, he's a hero right mom?"</p><p>She smiled. "Ya, he is." she looked to her husband. "Jim, why don't you take them to the cafeteria to get them something to eat."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, come on you two." he ushered out. he looked over his shoulder at her. "You going to be alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit." she assured.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence by herself she walked over to the side of the bed. looking down at his hand she gently took it in her own. "You really, got yourself in a mess now, Grayson. Sorry, that I didn't come sooner. I heard it through the world's slowest grapevine. Not new for Bludhaven, as you well know." she gently squeezed his hand. "Listen, I can't have you go around saving everything that whimpers and howls at the moon and not take the time to do it for yourself. That's an order. I know, I know I'm not your TO any more but whether you were a cop for thirty years or three days, you still are blue. That code never breaks, Morris would have been here, but you won't believe it, he's on his honey moon found the right guy. sends his best..I'm sure." she moved a strand f stray hair behind her ear as she ignored the weight growing in her chest. "You come back, you here me? I don't know what the world is in need of such a mess these days,but the one thing I do know is it needs Dick Grayson it needs the other guy too. maybe it's your smile or your heart or what but you make the darkness brighter, without you I'm 90% sure we're all going to face plant into whatever hell is waiting for us out there. The point is. a lot of people are counting on you and sure that selfish, but  you make it hard not to forget about you. Hang in there."</p><p> </p><p>She gently released his hand. Clearing away the lump in her throat as she moved away. "So, snap out of it rookie. Bludhaven needs you...and so do I."</p><p> </p><p>she watched his chest rise and fall hearing the rhythmic beep beep. She smiled. blowing him a kiss. "That one's free."</p><p> </p><p>as she left the room she bumped into a man. she glanced at him. "I'm sorry didn't see you there."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite alright."</p><p>she eyed him. he was tall gray hair and beard she couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere, not to mention sinbad. She mentally scolded herself for thinking so childishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Amy." her husband approached her. "Ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, lets go home. Food was a no go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, I think I need to write to whoever owns this hospital. serve food that isn't four days expired." Jim stated as she slipped her arm through his taking the hold of the hand of her daughters.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, babe lets get right on that."</p><hr/><p>He stood at the foot of Dick's bed.  studying every detail, when he saw the get well card he nearly laughed. "I have to hand it to you kid, when you f up you really f it up."</p><p> </p><p>A nurse walked in startled by the new arrival. she bristled as she took in the strong frame and the  steel eye boring into her. "I..I'm sorry but visitor hours will be over soon."</p><p> </p><p>"That's alright, I won't be long."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled walking over to the machine she wrote on her chart. glancing over at the older man then after a moment she spoke. "You know him?"</p><p>"Oh, yes we've had our fair share of adventures. He's like my own son."</p><p> </p><p>"That's..sweet." she swallowed hard as  he ran a finger along the edge of the railing. she gestured her pen around her eye. "if you don't mind me asking.. what's with the eye patch?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled darkly. "altercation with a ten year old boy playing with a 200 year old katana."</p><p> </p><p>The nurse lowered her pen. watching him carefully as he reached the front of the bed eyes intently on her patient. Nervously she cleared her throat. flashing a quick smile. "I'm sorry..I didn't catch your name?"</p><p> </p><p>He  looked at the flower sand picture on the end table.  rushed footsteps entered the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Wilson."</p><p> </p><p>both man and nurse turned to see Amy in the door way gun raised at him. "BPD, get your hands up."</p><p> </p><p>NOW.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Barer Of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hey!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clark turned to see a boy standing a few feet away leaning causally against the wall. He was very familiar. His blue eyes honing in on him , even though he was a kid he had presence .</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Something weird about you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intrigued, Clark asked "What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Those piercing blue sliced passed his secret identity and simply  replied. "Something about your walk. Posture. You're six foot-two, one seventy-five."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wow, how did--"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But you walk like your bigger than that."  the boy noted, bringing a level of suspicion from Clark, which he hated since when would he be suspicious about a kid. He was nervous.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I huh.." he looked at the boy closer. he was super familiar he. "Wait. Your Dick Grayson."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick titled his head. "How do you know that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your Lex corp I.D was sticking out of your pocket." Clark fibbed and deep down the kid didn't buy it for a moment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No it wasn't." Dick replied eyes never leaving him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes it was."  Clark answered, hoping the kid would just drop it there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tell me how you did that." he said as if he was needing to pass a test. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clark adjusted his glasses. "Maybe you're not observant as you think you are."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're a reporter...You want an interview?" Dick asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clark knelt down to Dick's height.  "Bruce Wayne's ward? First interview ever?  I'd have to be crazy not to."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you can tell me what else is in my pocket." A challenging glint shone in the boys eye. "You can have it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clark straightened as he watched this kid study him,  never had ever seen this level of intuitiveness to his character  than right now. down right made him nervous. He slid his hands in his pockets.  "Five prize tickets, a bouncy ball, and three dollars and ninety one cents."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time Clark saw a eight year old kid. Surprise transparent in the boys face, but it was replaced with a knowing  leer. "You cheated. I don't know how, but you cheated."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This kid was smart, too smart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later. in the arcade room. Clark and Dick sat at a table.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Being homeschooled is actually pretty lame. Even in the mansion you have to keep in mind that house is real, real big. There is no one to talk to, expect Alfred."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alfred?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The Butler."  Dick answered as he bit into his pizza.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But surely, living with Bruce Wayne, must be fun?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I mean it is, but he's just.. I mean, he's kinda like a kid too. He's always looking for the next party, the next fun thing to do...but I don't know anyone my own age."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it is a weird situation to begin with. Especially when he doesn't take interviews about it." Clark offered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Right, I know it looks..weird. But trust me, he's the least weird guy. definitely the least weird guy in Gotham."  Dick shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clark looked at his note pad.  "Notable creepy guys in Gotham:  Carmine Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot. The Batman."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"HA!" Dick laughed. speaking through a mouthful of pizza.  "The Batman isn't creepy, hes jush bawd at hish jawb."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How so?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Caush, it'sh  aboud balansh." he swallowed. "If the Batman did exist--Right, because keep in mind I don't think he does.. he's the Boogieman. It's a smart move to become a fairy tale monster to scare crooks..but I don't know if it's ultimately a good idea." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why not?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick thought. "Well, he's all fear. it's been shown like dogs or whatever they don't always respond to fear to train them. Sometimes they  get meaner. So, I think batman needs a counterpoint."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clark was curious by the remark looking at Dick. "Like...an eagleman?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dick made a face. "No..ugh. What? Eagleman?! Really?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was just.." Clark saw the seriousness drape over the boy across from him as he stood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I mean darkness needs light. and fear Needs Hope. I don't know..just something I was thinking about."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Not many things blow me away. Seen too much but I know. Our first meeting will stick with me t'ill the end of my days, Even though the introduction to your mentor was off to a rough start, I never regretted it." Clark expressed as he watched for any signs that the young man took any of it in. He saddened. "I am so sorry this happened to you, that I wasn't there to protect you like I should have..you deserve better than what you have given.  It seems like from the early start of your life the world has had it in for you, I understand Bruce why he embraces the darkness, it's him but I admire you Dick because you not only lived up to your words time and time again you are. the light not just to the world but To Bruce and all who love you, you remind us of the good in life, that even though bad things and bad people occur time and time again. you are always selflessly reminding everyone that Hope combats fear..I only wish that it didn't always have to come with a cost. Even now, when your in a  hospital bed trouble always finds you." Clark grinned. "But hey, it speaks volumes to the character, you are to have not only friends check in, but even villains I handled it for the sake of your nurse."</p><p> </p><p>"Clark."</p><p>Clark pulled from his thoughts as he saw one of his closest friends. he stood. "Diana, I didn't know you were coming by."</p><p> </p><p>She entered the room a book in her hands  she walked over and set down on the dresser pocketed with well wishes and offerings. She sighed. "I know it's silly, but he loves to read..and I thought."</p><p> </p><p>Clark walked over to her. "I'm sure He'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Clark then at Dick. "How wrong this is. I would have come sooner but Donna, she was."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, what you mean. So many people hurting right now, it's good that you are there to comfort her." Clark gave her a hug. Diana welcomed it. after a moment she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"How is Bruce?"</p><p> </p><p>Clark saddened. "He..he's in bad shape. he blames himself for what's happened, though this one had no control over not even Dick. we just have to be there for him and the rest of the family. Jon is staying over with Damian I managed to convince Bruce to get some sleep."</p><p>Diana took Clark's hand in her own. "And you?"</p><p> </p><p>Clark  bowed his head slightly then gave a smile. "I'm...ok. I'm mean I'm not but..it will be ok. I believe Dick will come back to us."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Clark smiled. "I've never known Dick to not keep his word. He believes in Hope. And so shall we."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is the last chapter. and I think it's officially the first fic, that's ended start to finish lol Thank you ALL for reading and commenting. You all rock!  I know a a couple people would like a series from this. if anyone else would let me know. like to hear your thoughts and ideas?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason clicked his feet together as he sat side ways in the chair. legs draped over the arm of his seat as he turned the page of his book. He took a bite of an apple as he turned the book sideways to examine the ancient map displayed on the page before him. He whistled around the slice of apple in his mouth. "Amazonian literature, is the bomb."</p><p>He peeled his eyes away from the book to look at his brother. He then pulled the sleeve of his jacket up to reveal his wrist watch. "I don't know about you but the afternoon, nursing shift is slacking a bit. Don't worry B has it handled and if not him. Tim does. Alfred sends his best and Barbara will be dropping in tonight."</p><p>Jason watched Dick for a moment then turned back to the book in his hand. "We haven't really been to paradise island long enough to check it out. Surprises me really, an island full of beautiful women, would be a shoe in vacation spot. am I right?""</p><p> </p><p>He turned the page over delving into it taking another bite of his apple, he was so drawn into what he had before him he missed the slight twitch of Dick hand. </p><p> </p><p>It was like pushing his way up through a sea of tar. Everything felt immensely difficult, thinking was enough to send him falling back into the darkness. A grimace and then the slight movement behind closed eyelids, he focused and willed them open, first a crack. His vision nothing but a blur of greys and whites, then light enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut. he took a moment then tried it again. pushing passed the discomfort the blur of color cleared off enough to find a ceiling  he heard a voice, it seemed to echo and swim he turned his eyes over to see a colored picture of a  unicorn and rainbows..then passed that was the weathered sole of an army boot. tilting back and forth as the voice continued. He winced, as his brain began to protest his motives for wanting to look around. His eyes landed on the man briefly, but as the afternoon sun highlighted his frame the simple  discomfort  grew rapidly to a piercing shard straight through his eye sockets to impale and expand in his head. He jerked, at the sensation.</p><p>Jason caught the movement out of his peripheral vision. looking up he saw Dick move his hand, then nearly fell on the floor as it dawned on him what that meant. He dropped the book on the floor coming to Dick's bedside.  "Dick?"</p><p> </p><p>Too much. Everything is too much. He felt pressure on his hand that voice coaxing him to open his eyes once more, the image like a static as it lurched and morphed, snipets of details, the collar of a leather coat, black hair, green eyes. The light hurt..it was excruciating. Breathe, he could barely do that  wanted to speak, felt like his vocal chords were cemented in his throat. He moved his hand in desperation, where was he? He returned the pressure that he felt, a hand in his own, he blinked once and finally the face cleared to see..</p><p> </p><p>"Dick, your ok." Jason reassured ignoring the intense grip his own hand received as his brother tried to get his bearings.  </p><p> </p><p>Dick gasped clenching his teeth as the pain impossibly intensified, His voice slowly detached from it position as he felt like his head was being carved open tired as he could to stop it from happening it was in vain as a agonizing scream filled the space. Jason gripped Dick's hand tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, You..shit." he called out. "Doctor, I need  help in here!"</p><p> </p><p>Moments, later the  room was filled. With voices, and shoes against the floor and equipment being moved. Too, much everything was too.. Dick felt the pressure leave his hand, he nearly sob at the loss of it. Torn between recapturing the  one thing that felt solid and wanting to tear his own head from his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"--ason, Mr. Grayson. you're alright, I need you to take a breath, relax your in the hospital."</p><p> </p><p>Hospital? why? How nothing made sense nothing made sense. Pain. so much P..pai..</p><p> </p><p>"He's seizing!  get the lorazepam. Sir, I need you to leave the room. Leave now."</p><p> </p><p>Jason numbly, did as asked as he was whisked out into the hallway. He felt his own hand shake as he listened to the medical team do their work,  then by second nature he found himself going into mission mode. He didn't even remember dialing his phone until he heard the voice in his ear."</p><p> </p><p>"Jason?"..hello? Jason you there?"</p><p> </p><p>"...You need to come to the hospital." he stated. eyes never leaving the scene before him.</p><p>"What's happened?..Jason!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce grip on his cell tightened. "Jason,  answer me!"</p><p> </p><p>His own heart was pounding in his chest. Was this the call? the one that tells him he lost his son. That his wrongs took away yet another innocent life. He could hear it in Jason's voice, something happened. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for Jason to reply. when he did it succeeded in making his racing hurt come to a crashing halt.</p><p>"..He's awake. Bruce. Dick's awake."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found a site where I can finally actually read the comics lol! yay now, I can give you more stuff that makes sense and I know the character interaction history better and hence give you a better story!! If you want more than a six chapter story let me know or what your thoughts are and what you hope to see out of my works, what I am lacking what I could make up for.  Not just this story but others to in my collection. I  want you guys to get the best Shadow Orchid experience!  I can take the heat. ;)</p><p> </p><p>I want to earn those kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>